


Pumpkin Kitten

by luciferlovesme666666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kitten Cas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferlovesme666666/pseuds/luciferlovesme666666
Summary: Cas is a very mischievous kitten.





	

“Cas!!” Dean shouted frantically, running around the apartment, trying to find the bastard kitten. “Castiel!! Where are you??” He looked in the garden, under the bed and even inside the oven. But no Cas. He walked towards the kitchen table which was piled with pumpkins and flopped onto the table top. Where the hell was Cas??

 

“Meow.”

 

Did the pumpkin just… Meow?

 

Dean traced his steps back and inched towards the pumpkin cautiously. “Cas?”

 

“Meow!” The top of the pumpkin came off and out popped the kitten’s head. “Meowww.” “Oh my God, Cas, don’t you dare do that ever again!” Dean scolded the kitten, getting a mewl in return as the kitten rubbed its head against Dean’s palm. Dean patted his head lovingly and scooped him up. “Time for a bathe, you stink of pumpkin!”

 

Dean and Cas proceeded to the bathroom, as Dean contemplated on the most effective way to get Cas in the bath without getting scratched by him. “Okay buddy, I’m going to put you in the bath now, and then I’ll scrub you clean. That alright?” All he got in response was a mysterious glint in the kitten’s eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” Dean slowly lifted Cas into the water and to his surprise, Cas didn’t even flinch. He wasn’t going to question it though; he was pleased at the sudden turn of events. As Dean turned to get the soap, he felt a tiny paw on the back of his hand. Cas mewled loudly and stared at him, the weird glint back in his eyes. Dean could swear that Cas looked like he was smirking at him. Castiel mewled one more time and all that was running through Dean’s head was ‘oh shit.’

 

It happened in seconds. One moment, Cas was still in his kitten form, wet and adorable, and the next, Dean felt large hands grabbing his and pulling him down into the bathe. “Castiel, you son of a-“ Splash. Now in the bath, was a fuming, wet Dean Winchester and next to him, giggling hysterically was a very naked Cas. “This is what you get for tearing me away from my beloved pumpkin, assbutt.” “…I hate you” Dean muttered before being pulled into a kiss by Cas. “And I love you. Now, how about we take a nice, long bath together, hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing, so i'm not really sure if i'm any good at it, but do leave a comment if there's anything you want me to improve on!  
> hope you enjoyed reading and have a great day :D


End file.
